1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of solution dispensing devices and more specifically to a precision lid retracting eyedropper device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for dispensing eye drop solutions are well known. Generally, a bottle of eye drop solution includes a drop dispenser that is either built into the exit orifice of the container, or is a separate drop applicator comprised of a tubular main body having a tapered exit aperture on one end and a rubber squeeze bulb on the opposite end. In the first instance, to dispense the solution, the user squeezes that bottle forcing solution out of the exit orifice and into his or her eye. In the second instance, the user squeezes and releases the rubber bulb causing solution to be drawn up into the applicator. The rubber bulb is then squeezed to force the solution into his or her eye. Many users have trouble with both types of dispensing systems. The user has a tenancy to blink when the drop is about to enter the eye, causing the drop to miss the eye and land on a closed lid.
Many of today's eye drop prescriptions call for precise dispensing of a specific amount of solution. Additionally, these prescription type solutions can be quite expensive, making any waste of solution quite costly. The precision needed for such applications can not be easily achieved with standard eyedropper devices. In addition, solution is wasted due to the user blinking during the application. Moreover, medication landing on the eyelid can cause skin irritation. Finally, eyedropper devices currently on the market do not have the ability to remain sterile after the first use. A clean and sterile eyedropper device would be preferable in many eye dropping applications.
A number of inventors have attempted to resolve the above mentioned problems. Thomas Keene, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,096, discloses a dispenser with an eyelid opening device. The user is required to place a pair of lid spreading arms dangerously close to his eye and then to press a lever arm to keep the eyelids apart. No attempt is made to deliver a precise amount of solution. Thomas Sherman, in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,945, discloses an attachment for a bottle that includes a ring intended to help align the bottle with the eye. No attempt is made to hold the eyelid open or precisely meter the dose. Gary Campagna, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,590, shows a tripod like device for aligning the solution bottle over the user's eye. No attempt is made to hold the lid open or to precisely measure the dose. James Davidian, in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,970, shows a device for dispensing eyed drops. He proposes a dispensing arm, one side of which includes an indentation that receives the user's nose, the other side of which accepts a dispensing bottle. The bottle includes a pair of arms which, when squeezed, impinge on the side walls of the bottle forcing solution out of the bottle and into the user's eye. No attempt is made to hold the user's eyelid open or precisely control the amount of fluid that exits from the bottle. James Walsh, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,062, discloses a device that is intended to dispense a carefully measured amount of solution. However, no attempt is made to hold the device in the proper location or to hold the eyelid open. Manual Mosley's U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,020 shows a drop dispensing apparatus that attempts to control the amount of drops exiting from a bottle by pressing a deformable sleeve on the sides of the exit tube. No attempt is made to hold the eyelid open.
None of the above cited inventions dispenses a precise amount of eye drop solution and simultaneously holds the user's eyelids open while doing so. Additionally, none of the above cited inventions allows the eyedropper device to remain sterile after the first use.